


水事战争

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bathtub Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Squabbling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 科洛雷多就着莫扎特的乖巧埋进白色的领口嗅了嗅，登时紧紧皱起眉头，“莫扎特，你臭了。”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 3





	水事战争

那个多事黏人的孩子又向他来讨要拥抱了，像个手臂上黏了层厚厚浆糊的布偶挂饰似的粘在他身上，要不是放任不管只会给他带来劳损的背肌，科洛雷多绝不会好心地托起这悬空的屁股，让莫扎特能更肆无忌惮地吊着。

“好了，给我下去。”科洛雷多凑在莫扎特的脖颈旁说，“你是夜里还没玩够吗？”

莫扎特拉开距离丢了个怨嗔的眼神给他，“我看您昨晚不是挺享受的吗？怎么就没有什么灵丹妙药可以医治您的口是心非呢！”

“靠回来，”科洛雷多就着莫扎特的乖巧埋进白色的领口嗅了嗅，登时紧紧皱起眉头，“莫扎特，你臭了。”

“哈？我只说了一句口是心非，怎么就被您辱骂了呢！”这易怒的年轻人仗着受宠便想卖力挣脱科洛雷多的怀抱，却被牢靠地钉在亲王主教的手中，“啊，您这一身恼死人的腱子肉！”

“夜里你可不是如此评价的，现在立刻给我去洗澡！我的行宫里怎么能有你这么熏的玩意儿。”科洛雷多放下莫扎特拽过那条打转的手臂，硬生生地将人往卧室带，“阿尔科！差人去放一桶热水，说他们敬爱的乐师阁下急需沐浴！”

莫扎特踮起脚来想把自己和那节铁腕拆开，他绕着科洛雷多旋来旋去，也只把胳膊扯疼到呲牙咧嘴起来，“阿尔科伯爵，别听他瞎说！我身上可一尘不染干干净净的，不需要洗什么劳什子澡！”

“已经去做了？吩咐他们看好莫扎特，让他把自己里里外外都折腾利索了，”松手把吵吵嚷嚷的莫扎特扔给男仆们，科洛雷多顺势掸了掸上衣撇开留存的异味，“没打理整齐不准出来！”

虽说下人们也都扶着那常住的小祖宗连连点头应承，但不出一刻钟的工夫，科洛雷多还是在阿尔科的请求下同意“去好声劝劝犟脾气的小驴脑袋”——显然说是一套，做又是另一套，科洛雷多愠怒地睨向单披浴袍叉腰立在木桶旁的莫扎特，强硬挥退一众等着看好戏的奴仆，解开自己的外衣扔在挂满白服的栏上。

“不！就算您用这等美色引诱我，我也不会屈服！”莫扎特改换成双手拢着胸口的姿势弓起身子，撕心裂肺地边大叫边后退着，“亏您还是个虔诚的教徒，怎会不晓得洗脱了污浊就更远离我们的主了！”

科洛雷多直冲过去掰扯莫扎特的臂膀，揽着半身就往水里推，“我也不跟你讲究什么温和策略了，都这把年纪了还信那套胡七八糟的理论，你怎么不想想若不洗净身躯该如何成圣称义呢？主叫你像泥地里的猪猡崽子一样去见他吗？或是你也要求用牛奶洗身，用鸡蛋保养头发？！”

“您又不是主，别妄想揣测祂的意志了！再说我要怎样见主都由我自己决定，犯不着您来插手！单单因为您的一时兴起就碍了我去朝圣的道路才是真正的得不偿失！嗐，去他的牛奶，洗您自个儿的蛋去吧！”莫扎特鼓起脸狠狠瞪着科洛雷多，一时半会儿两只眼睛都急红了，弄不清是不是热气的作用。

于是科洛雷多咬牙直截了当地把莫扎特投进桶中，心想这人抱起来细细长长没什么肉，一把结实骨头可不是空杵着用作展览的，也沉得很。

“冥顽不化，只顾自己的一根死脑筋，明知道逃不过还想跟我争出个高下——瞧啊，还不是落了水！”科洛雷多兴味盎然地看着像个野雁一般在水里来回扑腾的莫扎特，抬手擦去了溅到脸上的一串水珠，“莫扎特，你都不为此感到厌烦吗？”

“行啊，您最有理路，任何人都驳不动您的任何说辞。为表决意，我今天就坐在这儿等到水凉也不会搓那么一下！”拍水的声音跟着莫扎特的话语清脆响起，清水再一次滋上科洛雷多的脸颊，温温凉凉的液体迅速淌了下来。

哪儿进口来的蠢货，连自己的命都不惜！科洛雷多扶着浴桶的边缘俯身，榨出万分耐心问道，“莫扎特，你来说说，你究竟为什么不愿洗澡呢？别妄图用歪曲的教义搪塞！”

“我就是不想被您逼着再去做什么事了，我受够了！”莫扎特跟个胆小的猫似的扒在离科洛雷多最远的地方，碎碎念叨时的气势依然不减，“我睡的是个情人，不是个父亲，怎么着的又得受您训诲了……反思反思，您在床上的管教还不够多吗？！”

湿漉漉的手指怯怯地探过来在科洛雷多的胸口戳出两个浅浅的凹坑，像在控诉他的不当行径，科洛雷多拍掉这只让人分心的手，一脸不可思议地挺起身晃了晃两臂，“‘管教’？我可从来没听过如此定性！你也不想想自己搞出的荒谬事迹，那是寻常人该有的考量吗？！”

“我、我怎么啦！”

“噢？在你诸多的情人中，是哪一位莫大荣幸在清早就被你又啃又咬的鼻子都破了，连白粉都扑不上伤口，就因为没准许你去什么皇家花园吃什锦水果冰淇淋？”科洛雷多似笑非笑地循循道来，一面掰过莫扎特回避的脸。

莫扎特皱着脸捏上科洛雷多的手腕凿捶起来，“我只是来跟您报备一句，谁晓得您这么大反应弄得我好像要去拆了谁家店似的，那可是什锦水果冰淇淋啊！货真价实、能和一柄绝世单簧管平起平坐！要是能跟它同享后半生，我早不认科洛雷多这名字了！什么萨尔茨堡主教不主教的，摆明是个专横的破烂舌头！”

“我就权当你讲的都是文不对题的气话了。你那时怎么不考虑考虑自己的身体状况，为了几个圆舞曲就昼夜不分，连厨房特意给你备的杏仁蛋糕都顾不上挖几匙，差那么几分几秒吗？”这莫扎特捶得越来越起劲了，科洛雷多忍着痛把手松开背在身后，饶有魄力地抻抻肩清了清嗓子，“你必须烧着人命才能创作么，你以为人都是独活在世上的？莫扎特，你早就不是当年的孩子了，竟还不明白什么叫‘体恤’！”

“是啊，正因为我不是当年的孩子了，所以我得工作才能挣钱玩乐，而不是成天跟着父亲‘坑蒙拐骗’了！您才是那个不懂恩情的人，他们问起我您的鼻子时，为了您的名声我有透露一言半句吗，还不是撒了没必要的谎！”莫扎特如一朵喷泉一样立起，与科洛雷多持平视线，伸出手扽住亲王主教也有些泛红的鼻子，龇着门牙左右拧了两下。

科洛雷多握住莫扎特青筋毕现的小臂按回到细瘦的肩膀上，让这手下败将凄厉地嗷嗷叫嚎起来，他又气恼地捂住那张麻烦嘴，“我的名声全是你败尽的！记得宫中的流言怎么说吗——‘科洛雷多亲王阁下在卧室摔倒磕在床板上了’、‘亲王主教在马厩里挨打了’，还是‘主教大人被松鼠搔了鼻头’，你有空胡编乱造不如闭口不谈！”

“呸！”莫扎特咬了口他掌心的肉，像被辣到一样吐出舌头哈哈喘气，掀起几抔水砸到科洛雷多头上，振振有词地叨唠，“您的手下说了什么您又何曾听闻——‘那暗地里花花心肠的科洛雷多想必是遭了姑娘家的诅咒，在鼻子上长了个警诫众生的肉瘤’，这……这就比我的松鼠像话吗？！”

“你反过来还想讨夸奖了是吧？‘感谢莫扎特先生救我于危难之中，让这百年的荣光得以续存’！”科洛雷多撸去脸上的水，不顾睫毛上尚且缀着的液滴，讽刺地嗤笑着摊开两手，“这般挖苦哪儿比得上你带来的折磨，这位为了音乐能将欢悦构筑在他人痛苦上的先生，你的脑瓜子里又长出什么鬼话来辩驳了？”

“我、我又怎么啦！”

装傻充愣倒是一把好手。科洛雷多撅了撅嘴，套上和蔼可亲的笑容靠近莫扎特的一侧，瘆人地抚上音乐家登时由懊恼转为呆滞的面颊，“在你诸多的情人中，是哪一位莫大荣幸在临近高潮时被你抛弃，眼见着你投奔一时灵感的怀抱去往乐房谱曲，最后只好像个悲凉的单身汉一般自渎了事的？能屈尊回答一下么，我滥情的莫扎特先生？”

“这样的意外至多也就发生了一次，不、三次顶多了！明明是您答应给我完全自由独立的时间写曲的，怎么被您说的跟我有意欺负您似的……”莫扎特颇有些心虚地抿抿上唇，睁着载满无辜的眼睛意图迷惑他秉承正义的情人。

“照你的说法，我就得安安心心当个招之即来、挥之即去的娼妓了？那你是不是还得把报酬分我些呢，乐师大人？鉴于你总是如此享受我的服侍，多加的小费也该是能被默许的？”科洛雷多提溜起一撮贴在莫扎特额头上的头发，轻轻地向外边拽了一下，提醒莫扎特此时切勿分神到什么“不要洗澡”的合唱上。

“操您的！这时候反而略去您不分场合把我捉着就干的龌龊事儿了，还自认是理性的使臣呢，我都懒得一一列举出来！我的后头都快挤成您的形状了，还说我馊，白裤上的骚味都洗不净了！”莫扎特忿忿制住科洛雷多的手肘，咬牙切齿地厉声吓唬道，“别以为那丁香油是您购置的，我就没心思把它们倒在您的教袍上，可给我等好了——看您再敢不敢用手指勾过我屁股上的第二根皮带！”

科洛雷多借力将莫扎特砰地抵在边壁上，他的衬衣已经快湿透了，不适地紧绷着黏在背部，而浴房的温度逐渐降了下去，莫扎特还抽空把两腿缠上他的颈项想做个不正当的十字固定，“莫扎特，你真不愧是混淆视听的大师！你又有哪回不是心甘情愿地落进情情爱爱的圈套里，自己亲手把绞索收紧在脖子上？你是不是全然忘却了自己吐露的柔言细语，你在苦声哀求什么呢，你为何又比我还兴奋难捱——这都是你仁慈怜悯的谎言吗？！”

“嗷，我心里装不下您的宏大辞藻，科洛雷多！我再不要同您打交道了，如果这就是您的‘体恤’，我分毫不会索取——阿嚏！”

蓦然的发力把科洛雷多也一并拖进水里，撞上莫扎特的腰胯，在两人一高一低的怒吼中勉强撑住底部，跪坐在狭小的空隙里。但那莫扎特立刻调整过来，一面倒抽着凉气，一面瓮瓮地笑出接连的小嗝，畅快地叼着指节欣赏亲王主教这千载难逢的糗样，以至情难自禁地蹬了蹬科洛雷多的腰，因此得了一记啪地落在大腿上的爽朗掌掴。

“您……您真的动手揍我！连我父亲都没舍得！”谁也没体会过发疯的莫扎特究竟是什么样的，他跟个奋力求生的野狗似的扑腾着，以指甲和尖齿为武器袭击科洛雷多裸露出的皮肤，相当不文雅，让仆人见了只会更名誉扫地。

科洛雷多的手被那莫扎特用浴袍绑上，他憋着一肚子火只费一半的劲道碰上那只金光发亮的脑壳，这小子哎哟了一句就把握住充当引绳的衣袖压制他手上的动作，飞快地一拳擂上他的左脸。他好不容易挣脱约束，就把洇透了的衬衣剥下蒙住莫扎特乱晃的头，腹部却被另只膝盖取巧地顶了三四下。莫扎特扯开白布扔向门边，又趁机甩了科洛雷多一巴掌，直到自己侧翻露出的臀部被来回抽了五六次才服输地半眯上眼投了降，那嘴唇被咬得起了更深的红色，一如科洛雷多嘴角的隐约血迹。

耍累了的小驴脑袋终于是安定下来，擒着几滴鳄鱼的眼泪倚着边沿粗喘，一副任由人从头至脚上下摆弄的架势。科洛雷多沾了点水抹去嘴边的污渍，环顾一周被搅和得一团糟的卧室，认命地拉过莫扎特靠在自己身上，舀起肥皂水淋湿那丛凌乱的头发悉心抓揉起来，他听见莫扎特喉咙里蹿出咕咕唧唧的嘤鸣，就知道这捡了便宜的音乐家再次满足于得逞了无意识的奸计，将亲王阁下暂时变作小小乐师不辞辛劳的奴仆。

“你这粗野无礼的男孩，精明狡黠得像头狐狸，猎人的箭都不曾碰到你的皮毛，却被你的怠惰征服了。”科洛雷多熟稔地吻上莫扎特艳红的耳尖，尝到了清淡的水味。他细细耙过莫扎特的颅顶让这些几乎时刻飞扬着的韧线变得服帖，又在这人横插一手的搓动下改为同他近似的样式，使莫扎特怪异地瞬间成熟了不到十年的岁龄，却依旧显得稚气暧昧。

莫扎特仰靠在他肩上拨落了几簇他的额发，像被逗趣了一般咧着嘴向下勾划过他的轮廓，轻轻嘬了一口他的颌骨，“遇上这样俊美的猎人，再懦弱无能的猎物也愿为他驻足凝望，用血的教训换取刹那的贪婪——不过今天好像是我捕猎了您呢，主教大人，这会儿还不是乖乖伺候着您‘毕恭毕敬’的下仆。”

“那就容我也怠惰一回，懒得同你再争下去了。但有一点得指明，既然眼下你已经待在这只浴桶里，就算是你先一步踏入了妥协的境地。”科洛雷多随意地擦洗着莫扎特的肩颈，自信宣言道。

“哈？”莫扎特顿时弹直了身体，话中掺着稠稠密密的不赞同，“底牌还在我袖子里呢，怎么又判是您胜了？罢了，我也懒得同您争，看在这位侍者的体格和手艺都不错的份上……噫，您笑什么呀！”

顷刻不到，科洛雷多便见识了莫扎特支愣起的棱角在长久的浸泡下顺着冲洗的泡沫一齐混进温水中，那一身无形的小刺软化成黏糊糊的嘟哝和肢体上的依赖纠缠——在他拎过备好的毛巾为莫扎特擦干时，这孩子早蜷在他怀里睡得又烫又热晕晕乎乎，宽心得浑然不觉风云变幻了。他好笑地摸过年轻人固执翘起的右眉头，低头嗅了嗅，一股发涩的花叶乳香，些许陌生得不像是莫扎特，姑且称得上好闻，可他已想念起先前的古怪气味。

那里外都利索齐整的莫扎特找准时机醒了过来，晃晃悠悠地抬起手腕围蹭着吸了两圈，憨拙的笑声无法抑制地溢出胸膛飞扬在屋顶，“主教大人，这可不就是您沐浴后的味道嘛。”

喏，或许这次他会亲自陪同莫扎特去吃一回那亲王主教也比不过的什锦水果冰淇淋，科洛雷多暗暗决定。


End file.
